But You Can't Blame Me For Hating It
by Yellowfur
Summary: Five years later, Westchester has been picked apart... by an invasion of vampires. An inshape Pretty Committee is the force fighting against this, including their former boyfriends. Even if their own alpha is one of the monsters...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Clique" or the music video that was the inspiration for this. **

**Basic overview: Five years later, Westchester is ravaged after an invasion of vampires forces many people out, leaving many more so to be killed or turned into bloodthirsty vamps themselves. The Pretty Committee is here to work against these night walkers, despite one of their own being one of the turned...**

**The first chapter is mostly just narration, but action will start up next chapter. **

**And that means _yes_, there will be fighting-type violence in this fic. There is also Claire and Cam 'shipping.**

**This may seem like a weird and silly fic, but give it a try.**

**I know you may want to nag me about updating my other Clique fics first, but please bear with me here. I'm a little blocked in both "The Beauty Elite" and "ATPC", and I was thinking that some general milling around for Cliquefics would help me get out of this. Besides, this fic will only last two or three chapters.**

**And before you ask, YES, the concept for this fic IS based off of Fall Out Boy's music video "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me".**

* * *

**Part I: Now Versus Then**

* * *

**The Office**

**Friday, March 16, 2012**

**9:49 P.M.**

"Hey,"

"Hey!"

"Ugh, work, work, work…"

"Heh, yeah. And train, train, train. Bleh. I almost miss school."

"Pfft, yeah. Did you feed today?"

"No,"

Claire threw down her pen on the wood desk, which was covered in papers. "_Massie!_"  
"Kuh-laire, relax!" Massie smiled, her oversized fangs visible in the faint light on Claire's desk. "You know me. Besides, I was just going to get some." Massie opened the refrigerator, stepping into the attached kitchen and completely away from the light. It must've been pitch black in the well-decorated kitchen except for a refrigerator light, but as of late, this was how Massie preferred it. The kitchen was well-decorated and had very efficient stainless steel appliances and reasonably clean white-tiled walls. It was an expensive kitchen, but the inhabitants of the house had the money.

Massie reached into the refrigerator and went immediately for the top shelf on the door… Massie's shelf. Lining the shelf was packets (all of them made for a hospital I.V.) of blood. These were 'lifted' from the hospital of the next city over. And they were what kept Massie alive.

She ripped open the top with her right fang (her favorite fang) and gulped it down like it was a juice box. This may seem gross to you, but to Massie, it was satisfying, and the only thing that would calm her vampiric lust.

Massie was wearing a black cropped leather jacket over a black cashmere turtleneck and a typical pair of designer jeans. She still had a brown bob with stylish bangs, five years after first getting this hair cut. The only thing that had changed about it was that it was slightly longer than shoulder-length. Another thing that had changed about Massie was her now ghost-pale skin. It was so pale from lack of sun for so long that any manner of fake tan would look, well… fake.

"Where are K and D?" Massie asked Claire, wiping a spot of crimson blood off of her lip, causing her to whip out and reapply her latest Glossip Girl flavor (amazingly enough, one of the few things still regularly coming to Westchester), this one Green Tea. "I know Leesh is downstairs."

"Where am I?" Alicia Rivera threw open a metal door on the floor near the hallway and climbed up out of it. She had a cardboard box labeled 'Old Broken Crossbows'.

The years had been kind to everyone, but perhaps to Alicia they were the most generous. Alicia kept her beauty as she grew older, and now after a few years worth of hard physical training, she was no longer a skinny beauty but a toned, athletic one. And yes, she learned to run.

The same thing happened to Massie; she lost the 'limo legs'. Kristen Gregory had always been sporty and fit but now she was one of the best 'hunters' in the ravaged city. Dylan Marvil was now as fit as the others, and very happy that she could eat and burn off calories more now. And Claire Lyons was no exception.

Adding to this, the girls were all grown up now, ages averaging out to eighteen. Claire and Kristen were no longer flat-chested, and Alicia's body caught up to her cleavage. All five girls in the Pretty Committee Vampire Hunting Team were fighters and, to put it plainly, pretty girls.

But Massie was the most changed. The years had been kind to her like the other girls as far as skills went, but in another way, they had given Massie the worst she could possibly get. She was one of _them _now. Those who 'walked in the shadows, forgotten by the sun', and all that dramatic jazz.

Alicia tossed the box to the side. "So Mass, any kills tonight?"

"Aw…" Massie made a fake pouty face. "You know I don't like to do it alone. Then no one is there to see how much I kick butt." She tossed an empty blood bag into the garbage.

Claire sighed and lifted herself up from her chair. "You shouldn't travel alone anyway. You know it's unsafe. Especially with Der-"

"KUH-laire, I'm not stuuuuuupid," Massie growled. "Do you seriously think I leave myself open on a regular basis?" Massie's amber eyes pierced through Claire's skull with all the strength of a power drill.

"N-no!" After all these years, after Octavian Country Day School had closed its doors after being rampaged and destroyed, Massie was still the intimidating alpha she was back in seventh grade. "I never said that! I just don't think now is a good time to be wandering around alone. It's almost the anniversary of when Derrington-"

"Claire," Massie interrupted her again. "Are you still using that silly nickname for him after all this time? Please grow up. I don't need any protection against Derrick. He knows that I'd kill him if I got the chance." Massie flipped her bangs and changed the subject. "That's enough now. By the way, have you talked to Todd yet about new guns?"

Claire shook her head. "I was planning on doing it tonight," Claire was referring to her brother when Massie mentioned guns. Todd was the girls' hookup to all of their weapons and Massie's supply of blood. Sometimes Todd tried to tweak crossbows or guns himself to make them more efficient for their specific needs but usually just handed them over as they were. Todd was also something special to Claire in that he was the last of her family left in the city. None of the other girls had _any _family left. Most of their parents had either skipped town or were confirmed to having been killed.

Other relationships were destroyed over the five years that strained the formerly thriving town of Westchester, now half of its population undead, out-of-control monsters, as Massie had referred to them once before (this was before she became like them, of course). Olivia Ryan, Kori Geldman, Strawberry, Chris Abeley, Harris Fisher, Principal Burns, Nurse Adele and Sky Hamilton and the other DSL Daters were among the casualties. So were Layne, Meena, and Heather, and these deaths probably hit Claire the hardest of anyone killed who wasn't her family. Mr. Myner was turned into a vampire and was actually the Pretty Committee's first kill (they're very proud, especially Dylan). The situation with Carrie, Livvy, and Alexandra was the second-most interesting. They were vampires and still prowled the town for blood. Alexandra lost the braces and even her fangs are crooked as a result from getting them off too early.

The _most_ interesting case was of the Briarwood Boys. Cam, Derrington, Josh, Chris and Kemp were all turned. But this doesn't mean they didn't stay themselves, now they're just crazy and bloodthirsty. To make long stories short, Kemp Hurley is still a pervert, Josh Hotz has a slight fixation on Claire's blood, Derrington turned Massie into a vampire and now they both want the other dead, there's nothing really notable about Chris Plovert, and Cam Fisher is having second thoughts about the whole damn thing. Like Massie, he would be happiest if a cure for vampirism was made available.

"Is it tense in here or does somebody just have gas?" Dylan asked, emerging into the room, looking tired. Her long red curls, still there after all this time and now tied back into a loose ponytail, were tangled and her cheeks were flushed. She was wearing exercise clothes; old black Juicy sweatpants and a gray tank.

"I win!" Kristen said of her and Dylan's training session when she followed Dylan in. She was clad in a long-sleeved black tee and old navy Splendid sweats. Now Kristen, as you probably remember, was always smart and sporty. So physical training and developing martial arts techniques wasn't as hard for her as the other girls. She helped them get more into shape.

"Again," Dylan rolled her jade eyes. "You could let me win once in a while."

"Where would the fun in that be?" Kristen teased, pulling her now shoulder length dirty blonde hair (actually, it was beginning darken so much that it was practically a light brown now) out of a ponytail and letting the uneven-cut ends (that way on purpose) fall on her shoulders.

"I could throw that 'I Beat Kristen' party I've been planning for years,"

Claire, Alicia, and Kristen laughed, but Massie immediately held up her finger, signaling silence. "Wait. Did you hear that?"

Before any of the other girls could respond, Massie marched over to the kitchen window above the table. She nodded to the girls, and Alicia and Dylan darted away to get something. Kristen and Claire stood closer to Massie, tensing.

Massie threw open the faded-color silk curtains. She smiled, another pair of fangs mirroring hers.

"Derrick," She purred.

"Block," He grinned.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Clique" or the music video that was the inspiration for this. This is usually the part where people start screaming.**

**I'm very sorry for the delay in this. Writing the Pretty Committee fighting isn't as easy as I thought it would be.**

**And I hope what I did at the end was at least a bit of a surprise.**

* * *

**Part II: Don't Even Take This Bet

* * *

**

**The Kitchen**

**Friday, March 16, 2012**

10:11 P.M.

Massie turned halfway towards her girls and exposed her fang, the signal they know means 'weapons out and at the ready'. And now came one of Massie's favorite parts of the whole shebang: the moment when if their attacker was unfamiliar with the girls (unfortunately not the case right now), he or she would stumble in horror when four pretty girls, led by another pretty girl, whipped out intimidating weaponry.

Dylan reached at her belt and was able to pull one of her now infamous whips from it. It was black leather, just the right length (in Dylan's opinion), and made her look dominant, which the redhead got a real kick out of.

Alicia also was prepared to the fullest, able to whip out her weapons immediately. From under her clothes she pulled out two folded up fans, lined with shiny steel. She opened it up, revealing solid red instead of an intricate pattern you usually see on an old-fashioned fan. The tops were sharpened, able to slice like knives. They were her precious little battle fans.

Now Kristen and Claire, the blondes of the group, actually _didn't_ whip out any particular weapons. They had stakes on their person to slay a vampire, but other than that, they used themselves. Kristen favored elaborate sets of moves and techniques that she had derived partially from her own mind and the rest from other sources. Claire, on the other hand, was inspired by her gymnastics classes as a kid and favored quick movements paired with rabbit-like jumps and dashes.

Massie had learned to rely on whatever moves she could come up with that she liked, and nowadays, her vampiric strength.

Of course, Massie had heard rumors about vamps that were gifted… they got more than the standard that was given to vampires: gifted with strength unseen in mortals, slightly heightened senses, only being able to be killed through a wooden or silver stake to the heart or blood deprivation, and the power to heal from any wound. All of that paired with the curses of the inability to walk in the sunlight, the weaknesses to garlic and holy water, and the most important thing that mainly separated vampires from humans: the bloodlust.

And the idea that there were vampires who got something that made them above the norm, be it from a tilt of the moon the night of the turning or from the power of the sire himself, and Massie was not among them, made her want to barf a stomach's worth of her recent diet of blood, Diet Coke, and baked Lays.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Derrick teased, the grin still spread across his face as he sat on the windowsill. His brown eyes and blonde hair were all still there. But there was something so… _off_ about him now. All the boys had one thing in common: they looked half-starved. Like a huge majority of the vamps in the city, they had no access to hospital supplies of IVs and had to find food the old-fashioned way. The only problem is, of course, that the last remaining humans are starting to realize, put in simple terms, how screwed over they are.

Massie looked at her technical_ sire_ (why couldn't SHE have turned him? She hated that word) and half-smiled. She decided to see if there was a chance she'd get her little extra something through power inheritance. "Feeling _special_ lately, _Derrington_?"

"No. Just hungry, Block."

"What a pity,"

"Ain't it, really?"

"Maybe if you hadn't effing turned me you wouldn't be facing overpopulation!" She growled.

Derrington's eyebrows crinkled, as if he were confused. He probably was, since he and Massie only talk every few months. And Massie HATES the way whenever she mentions her turning, his reaction is always, "Turning? What turning?" and an ass shake.

And she would _nawt_ stand for it again.

She started the fight with a swift high kick right in the boy's chin. He was sent up in the air. Before he could fall back down, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over her, bending her knees back as if she was doing limbo, making sure his face was the first thing to make contact with the face.

This was the other boys' signal to start in. Josh Hotz was the first and his he made tracks for the one person he clearly had in mind: Claire. Keeping up with their old habits, though, Alicia stepped in front of him, forcing her attention on him and his attention on her.

Next came Chris Plovert. He went straight for Kristen. A bad idea, considering that he was one of the slowest moving boys and she was the best fighter of the girls… behind Massie, of course.

Cam was more discreet upon entering and went for Claire. This is quite the uncomfortable situation for Claire. She would really prefer that she NOT be the center of attention fro both Josh and Cam.

When Kemp Hurley entered, he picked a girl at random and went for Dylan. For him, fighting was just another way to look at girls, which was totally obvious in that he was always a factor when the boys lost every time.

---

"Why do you bother trying to go after Claire when you can't keep up with me?" Alicia teased, she pointed at the fresh wound she had just caused Josh on his left shoulder. He was vampiric, though, and didn't care that blood trickled out of it as he used his shoulder as he normally would.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He swung at her. Alicia gracefully backflipped out of the way and threw her other fan. He dodged. When he faltered, she jumped towards him again and used his shoulders for support to push him away and jump behind him at the same time. She grabbed her fans and threw again.

---

"Leave me alone!" Claire kicked Cam in the chest. He shrugged off the hit and came forward again, only to meet with a flying fist. She accompanied it with a quick spin kick, and another kick, and another, and another punch.

"You never to listen to me! You won't let me explain things!" he insisted.

"What's there to explain?! You're attacking me!"

"Just GIVE ME A MINUTE!" When her fist flew towards hiss face, Cam grabbed Claire's forearm and pushed her back, straight into the pantry, pinning her against the door. "Look, I have something to tell you! You'll like it. Trust me on this. I-"

She didn't wait and kicked him in the chest to get him away.

---

When Cam got pushed back, Dylan sent her whip across his back. He yelped in pain and went to his knees. This made her smile. Fighting two boys at once was fun.

"This is quite the sex toy!" Kemp tugged on the other end of the whip.

"Hey! Let go!" Dylan tugged harder.

They stood and tugged, both putting on an equal amount of force. Then, out of nowhere, Kemp got a vampiric surge of strength and yanked it away. "Let's see how you like being on the wrong end of the whip…" There was a twinkle in his eyes. He clearly liked being the dominant one.

"Oh, no way!" Dylan jumped forward and did the most simple yet effective thing: she kicked him in the groin. Hard.

Kemp, speechless, crumpled.

---

Kristen didn't have to fight Chris for thirty seconds before she had kicked him sixteen times, punched him seven, and head butted him once (headers in soccer have really helped her). And she hadn't used her good combos yet either.

Kristen yawned overdramatically. "You're sooo boring. Please tell me you're going to prevail a little longer.

"Awww, come on…" Chris looked up at her, holding a couple broken ribs, with a puppy dog look. "Just a little bite."

"No _way_!" Upon the last word, she jumped up and kicked him square in the face. Chris fell back, defeated.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Like, umpteenth time this month. Ugh."

---

Massie and Derrick's fists almost met. His, however, connected with her shoulder. She reeled back, but regained her footing. A high kick almost caught his nose, but he twisted away. Her signature roundhouse, though, caught him when he finally recaptured balance. He went back and tumbled into Josh. Josh tripped over Cam, who was trying to rub his sore back.

Massie giggled as she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out… a wooden stake (Kristen's idea of hiding stakes _everywhere_ suddenly made sense).

Derrick jumped up and back, hands up in a 'don't shoot!' way. "Okay, Block. As usual. You win. We lose. Out we go. We'll find blood another way."

"Not this time," Massie replied, pointing the stake threateningly at his heart. "This time, you have to answer my question before you go."

"And if I don't?"

She pulled the refrigerator open again and pulled out five packets of blood. "Then you don't get these. You'll have to find blood at whatever other source you have, if you even still have one. Or, you can go away for a while, only to come here and get your butts whooped again and crawl away again, continuing the cycle." She looked up in mock thought while Kristen cackled at the hungry way Derrington stared at the blood in front of his injured pack. "Hmmm… go home hungry AGAIN or divulge _juuust_ a little information about yourself. Your choice."

"What do you want to know?!" Derrick snapped.

"Are you experiencing any change in power lately?" Massie questioned.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"I need to know if I'm going to remain an ordinary vampire forever."

Derrick squinted in thought. After a few seconds, a look of realization spread across his face. "Oh. Ohhh. You still think I sired you, and you want to know if I have any special powers you haven't seen yet because that may mean YOU'LL have special powers." He laughed as he took it in. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"See WHAT day?" Massie spat.

"Massie Block… insecure."

"I'm not insecure!" she shouted, a little too quickly. "Do you really want to know why I want to know?"

Before Derrick answered, Alicia did. "I do,"

Massie smiled, still facing Derrick. "You know how much I hate what you made me. And-"

Derrick giggled and rolled his eyes. "Nooooo idea what you're talking about with the last part, Block…"

"Shut up. Anyway, I hate what YOU MADE ME. There is a cure out there. And we're going to find it."

"Whatever you say," Derrick legitimately rolled his eyes at this.

"I'm definitely going to take the cure…"

The Pretty Committee was still silent, not having an idea why Massie's having extra gifts with her vampirism matters if she's just going to get the cure anyway…

"…unless I have that little extra something."

Alicia gasped. Claire was speechless. Dylan blurted "What?!"

Kristen was able to form sentences. "Massie! I thought you wanted a cure! I thought you didn't want to be a vampire! You said it puts us at risk and-"

"Quiet. That was then, this is now. This is my decision. _I'm_ the vampire." Massie glared at Kristen, silencing her. She shook the shake at Derrick playfully. "What's your final answer?" She also dangled the blood bags.

"I can't tell you that." Derrick shrugged.

"Why nawt?!" she demanded.

"I've already told you. I didn't sire you." He was surprisingly calm.

Normally Massie would hate that he was insisting on this, but there was something about the way he said it this time. With such a straight face. "Then… who did?"

Derrick smiled. "Well, you probably remember up to getting knocked out, right?"

Massie could've sworn she remembered getting bitten, then passing out, but could she have been wrong all these years? "Yeah…"

"And how vampires had already invaded a lot?"

"…Yeah…"

---

Massie walked down the dank alleyway. It was bad enough that there were probably rats there, but she wasn't even dressed well enough for the situation (black mini, black leggings, gray cashmere tank over a black long sleeved shirt, Versace skinny gold chain belt, black boots). The scenario caught her by surprise. At least her girls were there with her.

She ignored the garbage cans, wet brick walls, and puddles in cement that reflected white moonlight as she marched forth, followed by Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Claire. And finally she reached her target. She held her head high as she made eye contact, unable to hide the disgust in her eyes.

The girl facing Massie spoke first. "_Hola_, Maysee."

* * *


End file.
